


Безветрие

by Larina



Series: Хтонический Батл Крик [3]
Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larina/pseuds/Larina
Summary: Кукурузные поля — не то, чем кажутся.
Series: Хтонический Батл Крик [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632412
Kudos: 2





	Безветрие

**Author's Note:**

> Этот текст — дань всей хтонической ебанине, которую я любил (и люблю) в своей жизни. Немножечко полуденного ужаса, немножечко от Кинга, немножечко от первых сезонов Сверхъестественного, немножечко (множечко) от Батл Крика.
> 
> Если кому-то не нравится, как Милта Чемберлена три тысячи раз убивают в кукурузном поле — извините, вон там люди вообще сериал сняли, в финале которого Милта Чемберлена убивают в кукурузном поле, я лишь продолжаю славную традицию!

Милт выдыхает, выкручивает кондиционер на максимум и выключает магнитолу, Армстронг замолкает, не допев о мечтах и поцелуях. Указатель с надписью «Добро пожаловать в Батл Крик! Население — ..... человек» с подозрительно затёртым количеством жителей проплывает мимо него в третий?.. да, в третий, кажется, раз. Навигатор перестал работать ещё минут с двадцать назад — Милт списал это на плохое покрытие сети, и теперь просто вынужден признать: он заблудился. Он, умеющий ориентироваться по звёздам, солнцу и часам, заблудился на идеально прямой трассе. Коллеги — теперь уже бывшие — засмеют. У брата будет истерика и дополнительный повод для колкостей всякий раз, как их дорогое семейство соберётся вместе — хорошо, что это случается нечасто. Впрочем, не то чтобы ему вообще нужен был повод.  
Он съезжает на обочину, останавливается, отстёгивает ремень безопасности и вылезает из машины, прихватив с собой бутылку воды. Нужно размяться и проветрить голову, только и всего.  
Впрочем, снаружи куда жарче, чем внутри: он выехал из Детройта утром, надеясь успеть добраться до места назначения до наступления жары… но сентябрь в этом году выдался уж очень тёплым. Раскалённое солнце сияет над головой, прожигая череп, кажется, до самого мозга.  
С обеих сторон дороги, куда ни кинь взгляд, до горизонта лежат поля кукурузы, по верхушкам, несмотря на полное отсутствие ветра, пробегает едва заметная рябь, будто внизу, у корней, резвятся мыши. Очень большие мыши.

Милт выпивает залпом половину бутылки отвратительно тёплой воды, осторожно опираясь о нагретый капот. Нужно ехать дальше: у него, конечно, ещё есть пара дней до выхода на работу — но не хотелось бы все их провести на этой дороге, резвясь вместе с мышами в кукурузе.  
Пробежав несколько кругов трусцой вокруг машины, чтобы кровь прилила к ногам, он садится за руль. На пробу перезагружает навигатор — но безрезультатно, маленький экран всё так же глух к его мольбам. Тяжко вздохнув, Милт принимает решение разворачиваться и ехать в обратную сторону. Лучше потерять лишний час, вернувшись на главную трассу, чем ещё неизвестно сколько плестись по этой странной дороге.  
Когда указатель «Добро пожаловать в Батл Крик!» проплывает мимо в четвёртый раз, Милт не выдерживает, бьёт кулаком ни в чём не повинный руль и произносит в потолок несколько выражений, за которые в другое время он сам бы кому угодно вымыл рот с мылом. Солнечный удар? Магнитные бури? Испытания психотропного оружия в кукурузном поле? Невозможно, двадцать минут ехав от чёртового указателя со средней скоростью шестьдесят миль в час, вернуться к нему же! Не кольцевая ведь эта дорога. Милт, впрочем, уже не особо уверен. Ни в том, что дорога прямая, какой выглядела на навигаторе до того, как он отошёл к своим электронным праотцам, ни в своём полном психическом здоровье.  
Он останавливается. Вылезает из машины. Допивает тёплую воду — и яростно зашвыривает пустую бутылку к зарослям кукурузы, хотя это определённо недостойно федерального агента.

В пятый раз он останавливается прямо перед указателем «Добро пожаловать в Батл Крик!». Нужно убедиться, что это не глупый, неизвестно кем — и зачем — организованный розыгрыш. И как это раньше не пришло ему в голову?  
Указатель вполне материален. Милт задумчиво скребёт ногтем один из столбов, на которых он установлен: с облупившейся трубы, некогда покрашенной в уже с трудом определимый цвет, хлопьями облетает краска.  
Он заглушает мотор и проходит дальше по дороге, внимательно глядя в гравий обочины и сам не зная, что именно ищет. Но находит: через несколько десятков метров на гравии отчётливо видны следы шин. Его шин: здесь он разворачивался с пробуксовкой, проехав чёртов указатель в четвёртый раз. Он смотрит влево. Закрывает глаза, снова открывает. Вытирает пот со лба рукавом рубашки. Спускается по склону, подходит ближе к зелёной стене кукурузных стеблей, наклоняется и подбирает пустую бутылку из-под воды. Свою собственную бутылку: вряд ли кто-то ещё разбрасывал здесь бутылки «Evian».  
Полуденное солнце печёт макушку. Кукурузное поле шумит, несмотря на полное безветрие. Милт задумчиво ведёт ладонью по кукурузным стеблям на границе поля — и шипит от неожиданной резкой боли, умудрившись порезаться жёстким кукурузным листом. Длинный порез через всю ладонь быстро наливается кровью. Милт слизывает её и плюёт кровавой слюной на землю.  
Нет, к чёрту. Надо убираться отсюда, как угодно. Если не получится и в этот раз, думает Милт, придётся ехать напролом через кукурузу. Где-то же у этого поля есть конец. Там люди, там цивилизация, там холодный компресс на лоб и, пожалуй, несколько вечеров с психологом. Сев в машину, он уже даже не пристёгивается: какой смысл, если через двадцать минут он окажется на том же месте?  
Свежий порез саднит.

Менее чем через десять минут впереди показываются первые дома. Милт протирает глаза, не веря своей удаче, даже останавливается у одного из домов, чтобы убедиться, что ему не мерещится — и никогда раньше он не был так счастлив видеть типовой невысокий заборчик, цветы на окнах и детский трёхколёсный велосипед, брошенный у крыльца. Добро пожаловать в Батл Крик: тихий захолустный город, подобных которому так много в Америке.  
Просто переутомление, говорит себе Милт, конечно же, это просто переутомление. Он не будет думать о том, что за чертовщина происходит на въезде в Батл Крик. Он доберётся до съёмной квартиры — «больше радости, приятель, теперь это твоё жильё, а ты здесь надолго» — примет холодную ванну, возможно, откроет бутылку пива — безалкогольного, разумеется! — и всё пройдёт. Но к психологу нужно бы записаться.

***

Забавно, — думает Милт, глядя в небо — и ещё краем глаза на кукурузные стебли, качающиеся над головой. Стебли, изломанные и подавленные, лежат и под ним: он окружён кукурузой. Кровь, вытекающая из него, уходит в землю, пропитывает листья и стебли.  
Забавно. Возможно, это месть за все кукурузные хлопья, что Милт съел за свою жизнь.  
Расс, перестав кричать и метаться над ним, теперь всем весом давит ему на грудь, зажимая рану. В груди болит как-то неожиданно сильно для такого пустякового ранения, и дышать трудно, каждый вдох приходится делать через боль и кровь. К тому же, почему-то саднит давно заживший порез на ладони: он же порезался тогда, впервые подъезжая к Батл Крику.

Жёсткие кукурузные листья под ним колют Милту шею. Кукурузные стебли над головой качаются издевательски, шумят, будто от ветра — но вокруг царит полное безветрие.


End file.
